Perfect Mates
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: "You won't wake up in the morning and regret this Granger. Because once I claim you, that is it for either of us. You will belong to me," he was fighting for control, fighting to restrain the wolf that was scratching just under the surface to escape his tight hold. Inhaling a breath he recognized the heady scent that filled the air.
1. Chapter 1

Mates

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

She knew something wasn't right, could feel it in the pit of her stomach as she continued down the familiar path that would lead her to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She was only a few blocks away when she noticed that her instincts were right. A shove landed her against the rough wall of a building. Before she could reach for her wand, a larger body was pressed against her, pinning her body in place.

"Look what we have here boys. Potter's little Mud Blood out wandering the streets all by her lonesome," his breath smelt rotten, making Hermione's stomach roll as it invaded her nostrils. Every muscle in her body tensed was she felt the larger body press harder against her. She could feel the rough brick of the wall scratching against the skin of her cheek.

"Did the Savior let his little Pet off her leash? Finally run out of use didn't you?" A rough hand reached up, gripping her chin tightly and jerking her body to turn, facing Fenrir Greyback and two other wizards Hermione didn't recognize. She knew he was looking for fear, wanted to see panic, and Hermione refused to show him just how terrified she truly was of the monster standing in front of her.

"Greyback, hurry this along. We can't be caught out here," one of the wizards stated, tone bored as he glanced away from the scene that was unfolding before his eyes.

"Sorry Pet, I won't get to have my fun with you just yet. But soon, you'll be begging for me," his words were hissed in her ear before he lowered his head to the junction of her shoulder and throat.

Hermione knew what was coming, had anticipated it since she saw who it was that had shoved her against the wall of the building. She didn't cry out, she didn't fight the werewolf. She refused to allow the monster that small victory. He pulled away from her slowly, savoring the feel of her soft body pressed against his before she sought him out. Hermione allowed herself to sink to the cold ground, her legs no longer working as the werewolf and his two keepers left her. She could feel the blood seeping from the bite on her shoulder, soaking the cloth of her shirt. Hermione couldn't find her strength to push to her feet, couldn't force her body to move at all, no matter how hard she tried. Slowly, she leaned her head back against the wall, closing her whiskey colored eyes and silently praying to whatever deity that was listening to end the pain that was coursing through her veins at that particular moment. A sound to her left drew her attention for a moment, yet she refused to open her eyes, refused to see if Greyback had returned for the fun he had been denied.

"Oh! Remus! Remus, hurry!" a familiar voice shouted, and with those words, Hermione knew she was safe once again. She allowed the pain to consume her, forcing her into unconsciousness.

When she awoke once again, she was on a comfortable bed with a cold wash cloth on her head. Hermione moved stiffly as she forced her body into an upright position, pulling the cloth from her forehead and glancing around the room she was staying in. Slowly she began to recognize the furnishings as those that decorated the room she stayed in at Grimmauld Place. Closing her eyes, Hermione drew her knees to her chest and waited for the fear to settle on her shoulders.

"He fucking bit her, Remus! How can you expect us to just sit here and do nothing knowing that monster took a chunk out of 'Mione," she recognized Ronald's voice, heated and full of panic.

"And do what Ronald? You can't possibly surprise a werewolf. Surely you learned that from your brother," Remus stated, his tone calm and even as he waited, obviously expecting Harry to lose his temper with him as well.

"Remus is right Ron. We need to stay calm for 'Mione's stake," Harry's voice was calm, his temper tightly reigned in. Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes when she heard her bedroom door open, a familiar head of inky black strands sticking up in every direction, drew her attention to the open door.

"You're awake," Harry stated, a note of happiness clearly evident in his voice at the sight of his best friend finally awake.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys," Hermione murmured as Harry stepped further into her room, shutting the door behind him and picking his way to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"You're going to be alright 'Mione. Remus said you won't go through the full transformation. But Greyback… He infected you because in about a week you'll go into this phase. Remus called it Heat. You'll want to seek out the strongest male, and Greyback wants you to seek him out so he can… He wants to _breed_ with you 'Mione," Harry said the word as if it were a curse. Hermione shivered in disgust at the thought, she knew she wasn't at all alright.

"Harry, what does this phase entail?" she questioned, watching as her closest friend frowned a bit, obviously thinking his words over before he said anything.

"I think Remus might be able to answer that question better than I ever could 'Mione," he finally answered, pushing to his feet and striding over to her bedroom door and pulling it open. Remus was leaning against the wall opposite of her bedroom door.

"Remus?" Hermione questioned from her bed, watching as her former professor entered the room. He offered her a shaky smile, running his hand through his greying sandy colored hair.

"How are you feeling 'Mione?" he questioned softly, watching as the young witch sat up straighter, her eyes appearing sharp in the dim light.

"Like I was attacked by a werewolf. Don't, Remus. Just tell me what changes I'm going to go through," Hermione snapped, clearly tired of the others tip toing around her. Remus exhaled a sigh, his shoulders sagging as he thought over his words carefully.

"You'll be experiencing an unbearable rise in temperature. You'll crave physical contact. You'll be… You'll be randy Hermione. It's what Lycanthropes call Heat. It ignites our need to breed, to reproduce. It's rare for a woman to survive the bite. You'll be sought after unless you find a mate, 'Mione. He needs to be strong, otherwise he won't appeal to your wolf. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Hermione sat statue still on her mattress, processing exactly what Remus just told her.

"He bit me in order to breed with me. He bit me to gain an upper hand on the Order?" she practically snarled the words, clearly angry at the thought of being used as a pawn in a game.

"Yes, Hermione," Remus knew better than to upset the witch when she was near ready to explode.

"He's out of luck. I refuse to be used as a pawn!" Hermione growled as she pushed to her feet.

"Do you know any Lycanthropes Hermione? Do you know any that could be seen as an Alpha? Because you are going to search out the strongest male and Fenrir Greyback has ensured that will be him," Remus spoke, his voice tense as he fought for control over his temper. Hermione turned her whiskey colored eyes towards the older wizard, thinking over his words.

"Malfoy. He was bitten by Greyback when he failed to kill Dumbledore. Malfoys are always the best. Maybe…" Hermione trailed off, currently weighing the outcome of her choice if she actually went through with it.

"He would be considered an Alpha. Not only is he a wizard which makes his wolf side stronger, he is also younger. Pack mentality would force the mantle onto him if he were to ever challenge Greyback," Remus continued her thought, his eyes widening at the way she was thinking.

"He would be the prefect candidate. Besides, he's on our side which adds to whatever appeal the boys will need to see that he could help us," Hermione finished, a grin stretching across her lips for the first time since she woke.

"I'll set the boys aside. Why don't you go freshen up and gather yourself? I'm sure you're going to be in for a fight once they hear what we have to say," Remus suggested as he turned on his heel, making his way back to the bedroom door.

"Remus?" Hermione called just before he twisted the handle. The older wizard paused, glancing over his shoulder to meet the young witch's eyes.

"Thank you for supporting me, for understanding and not judging my choice," she whispered. However she knew he would be able to hear her, no matter how quiet she was. Remus merely inclined his head before opening the wooden door and leaving the young woman alone for the first time since she woke. Inhaling a deep breath, Hermione counted down from twenty before pushing herself out of bed. She swayed on her feet for a few moments, her equilibrium not quite right before she picked her way across the room to the adjoining bathroom where she would be able to shower and wash the attack from her skin. She closed the bathroom door behind her, glancing around the pristine white room for a moment before he eyes fell on the large mirror over the sink. Blood stained her forest green shirt, pink skin was already starting to cover the bite wound on her shoulder. Her jeans were torn in serval places and dirt covered her knees as well as her hands. Her usually wild hair was a tangle mass atop her head and she knew it would take her ages to sort it out. With a sigh, Hermione picked her way to the shower stall, turning the knobs to the hottest they would go before she began to pull the clothes over her head. She made a mental note to burn the articles before the night was over to rid herself of any reminder of Greyback and his attack.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was out of the shower, her skin holding a faint pink glow from the scorching water. She had pulled on a pair of leggings and a loose white button shirt that she was sure belonged to Harry. Her tangled mass of hair was now brushed and fell in smooth ringlets, and her feet remained bare. Inhaling a deep breath, Hermione steeled her nerves for the fight she was certain was to come. She opened her bedroom door and silently padded down the stairs. Voices floated from the kitchen, tempers obviously flaring as Remus attempted to calm Harry, Ron, and Sirius down from the rage they were working themselves into.

"You three aren't listening to me. This is something Hermione has to do unless you would rather she sought out Greyback!" Remus finally snarled. Hermione stood at the entryway of the kitchen, watching as the werewolf's words finally seemed to seep into the thick heads.

"You're saying 'Mione doesn't have a choice? It's either Malfoy or Greyback?" Harry murmured, his emerald green eyes narrowed a fraction at the thought.

"That's exactly what Remus is saying Harry. The obvious choice is Malfoy, considering he's a member of the Order," Hermione stated, finally speaking up from her position against the kitchen entryway.

Remus exhaled a sigh as Sirius, Ron, and Harry turned to face the brunette witch they each respected.

"It's either Malfoy or Greyback, Harry, and I don't know about you, but I would rather not be a brood mare for a Death Eater," Hermione stated, her voice cool. Harry nodded his head, knowing she had a point.

"Alright 'Mione. I trust you. I trust your decisions. If Malfoy is the best choice, then we'll stand behind you," Harry stated, glancing at his god father and his best friend. Hermione nodded, inhaling a steadying breath before focusing all of her attention on the only other werewolf in the room.

"How long do I have before I go into Heat?" she questioned, knowing he was the only one who would be able to answer her questions at this point.

"A few hours at most. I suggest you go see Malfoy now, 'Mione," Remus answered after inhaling her scent slightly. She nodded in agreement, shrugging away from the wall and turning on her heel.

She knew where the Malfoy Heir had been placed by the Order, she was the one who had suggested the safe house. Yet, as she stood in front of the familiar flat, she couldn't help but feel nervous about what she was going to ask him to do.

"Are you going to stand out there all day, or actually knock like a normal human being, Granger?" Malfoy's drawl reached her ears before he wrenched the front door to the flat open. Hermione stared in shock at the sight that greeted her. Before his attack, Malfoy had been gorgeous, almost surreal. However, now he looked even better in her eyes. He stood before her in nothing but a pair of leather trousers. Silver lines decorated his torso, an old bite wound rested on his shoulder. He was all defined muscles and hard lines. His platinum strands hung loose around his face, and Hermione craved to run her fingers through the fine strands. Lycanthropy was good for him, Hermione decided. He moved aside, allowing enough space for her to enter his flat. Hermione made sure to brush against his exposed chest, feeling his muscles tense from the contact.

"How are you Malfoy?" Hermione questioned as she entered the living room, taking a seat on the low leather couch. Her whiskey colored eyes were trained on the Lycanthrope in the room, power rolling off of his body in waves.

"Cut the chit chat Granger. What are you doing here?" Malfoy practically snarled, crossing his arms over his exposed chest and narrowing his mercurial silver eyes at the young witch that was in his domain.

"I… I need your help," Hermione hesitated, watching his eyes narrow further at her words before taking a seat in a leather arm chair across from her.

"And what does the great Hermione Granger need from a lowly half breed such as myself?" he sneered, watching as every muscle in her body began to tense as the nearly full moon rose higher in the night sky.

"I need you to help me relieve an _itch,_ " she practically snarled the word before pushing to her feet and moving around the table. It would allow easier access to Malfoy, not that she was going to tell him that of course.

"And what itch would that be Granger?" he questioned, a smirk playing on his lips. Hermione paused her pacing, feeling as if a spring was coiled in her lower stomach, ready to snap.

"Greyback bit me yesterday evening. He wanted me as his mate to breed with me. I'm not particularly fond of having my choices taken from me and so I thought, who better to help me than Malfoy. You're intelligent, cunning, you keep up with me in a verbal spar, and you're attractive. You would be prefect for a mate," Hermione explained, not noticing the look that was slowly taking over Malfoy's features.

"Let me get this right. Greyback bit you in order to force you to become his mate. You would rather have me, someone you despise, claim you than him?" He watched as Hermione slowly nodded her head, walking until she was just in front of him.

"Why is that so hard for you to believe Malfoy?" she questioned, knocking his knees apart to stand between them. His eyes were watching her carefully, noticing the way she was beginning to act the higher the moon rose.

"You hate me Granger. You despise my very being. And here you are asking me to ultimately fuck your brains out because you don't like the other option. Not the most flattering reference," he snorted, watching as she reached for his hands, carefully placing them on her hips before sliding her own hands along his arms to stop at his broad shoulders.

"You've changed since our sixth Malfoy. And a girl would have to be blind to not see just how fit you are. You've had my attention since fourth year. I like who you've become, and I think you would be great together, don't you?" the last part was whispered against his ear, her lips brushing the shell.

"You won't wake up in the morning and regret this Granger. Because once I claim you, that is it for either of us. You will belong to me," he was fighting for control, fighting to restrain the wolf that was scratching just under the surface to escape his tight hold. Inhaling a breath he recognized the heady scent that filled the air, and knew if she didn't walk away now, she would find herself tied to him for the rest of her life. He watched as her lips curved upwards into a smirk that enticed him all the more.

"I came to you Malfoy. I don't think this is going to be a mistake. Now unless you aren't up for the challenge," she trailed off, listening to the growl that ripped from his chest before he shot out of the arm chair and backed her against the far wall.

"Don't challenge your Alpha, Bitch," he snarled before he claimed her mouth in a heated kiss. Hermione knew she made the proper choice the moment his lips clashed against hers. She refused to allow her choices to be taken from her, and Malfoy was going to ensure that never happened to her again. She moaned softly into his mouth as he nipped her bottom lip, tugging sharply on his hair.

"My mate, my 'Mine," he growled against her mouth before his hands slid down her sides, reaching her thighs and hoisting her to allow her to wrap her long legs around his waist. The perfect Mate, she thought hazily before all coherent thought left her mind.

A/N: My first Hermione and Draco oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it, it was interesting trying to write. It came to me from an image of Draco in leather pants. And that could only possibly fit if he was a werewolf. Let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Mates

A/N: Because so many people requested a continuation, I've decided to add a couple more chapters to please the masses. I only plan on two or three more chapters. Let me know what you think of it so far, and I'm aware this chapter is shorter than the last one, I'm sorry for that.

Fenrir Greyback was not known to be a patient man. He was agitated as he paced in front of the fireplace of his den, every muscle in his body tense as he waited for Potter's Mudblood to find him. A growl left the back of his throat when one of his packmates entered the sitting room, fear rolling from his pores and saturating the room with the familiar scent.

"Well?" the one word was snarled, his eyes flashing amber as he fought to control the beast that resided in his psyche.

"She…She hasn't been seen for nearly a week," the weaker werewolf simpered, keeping his head down cast for fear of angering his Alpha even more. Greyback snarled, an inhuman sound before reaching for something he could smash against the wall. He bit the Mudblood for one reason, and it would appear his wolves couldn't do a simple task as keeping track of her.

Hermione moaned as she languidly stretched her sore muscles, feeling her spine realign itself. She was thoroughly satiated, extremely comfortable, and she was safe. Draco had marked her as his as he shagged her against the wall of his living room. Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position, her whiskey colored eyes searching the bedroom for her mate. However, he was missing from the scenery. With a sigh, Hermione kicked the twisted sheets from around her legs and pushed herself to a standing position, deciding her was in need of a shower. Before she could reach the adjoining bathroom however, a lean muscled arm snaked around her waist, tugging her back against a defined chest. Hermione relaxed as she felt Draco nuzzle her mark on the junction of her shoulder, her head lolling to the side as her eyes shut from the tender caress.

"Where do you think you're going 'Mine?" Draco's husky voice murmured, his breath ghosting over her sensitive skin.

"I felt the need to shower. You're more than welcomed to join me Mate," she answered in a quiet voice, feeling any louder and it would break the bubble they had surrounded themselves in. A quiet growl was her only answer as her werewolf led her to the bathroom, nipping at her neck as he forced her to walk in front of him.

"Why would you think you need a shower 'Mine?" Draco murmured as she stood under the warm spray of the shower, feeling her tense muscles loosen as Draco washed her body for her.

"We've been shagging nonstop for the last week. I believe I'm starting to smell," Hermione answered with an amused tone, relaxing even more as he dropped soft kisses to her neck, before inhaling her scent.

"I thought you smelt perfect. A mix of your sweet scent, sweat, and me," he teased, paying special attention to her abdomen where his hands were currently running his soapy hands over.

"I smelt like sex you mean," Hermione teased, turning her body to face him under the spray of the shower head. Draco only smirked in answer before dropping a kiss to her lips.

"I'm curious, what made you seek me of all people out?" he whispered, his mercurial silver eyes watching her carefully. Hermione exhaled a sigh, reaching for the body wash on the wall beside him before pouring some into her hands and beginning to lather it.

"I thought I already answered that question the first night," she murmured, focusing intently on soaping his chest. Draco growled in the back of his throat, obviously displeased at his mate avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me when we talk 'Mine," she glanced at him from under her lashes, knowing she would have to tell him everything.

"I admired your strength to defect, even if you thought there wasn't a choice to make. I admired how you cared deeply enough about your mother to seek out the Order to help save her. I enjoy our debates and verbal sparring whenever we were in the same room. I… I've come to care about you. That made you the only logical choice. And I… Well I believe it was more than logic at play when I decided to seek you out," She spoke softly, watching his mercurial silver eyes darken a few shades as he listened to her.

As soon as she finished speaking, Draco captured her lips in a possessive, dominant kiss, ensuring she knew exactly who she belonged to.

"Good. Because I do believe I'm falling for you 'Mine," he murmured against her lips before picking her up and resting her back against the shower wall, continuing to snog her at a languid pace. Draco's hands were beginning to torture the witch before he heard a pounding on his front door. With a growl of displeasure, he set his witch on her feet, dropping one more kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"We have some unwanted company. Finish your shower 'Mine while I deal with them, then I plan to finish what I started," he murmured, opening the frosted shower door and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. Hermione inhaled a deep breath in hopes to steady her heart beat before she finished washing the soap from her body and shutting off the water to the shower. She wrapped a large black towel around her body and exited the bathroom, thinking over what to tell Harry when a familiar voice drifted to her ears.

"Quit holding her hostage Malfoy. I know she's here!" Ron's angry voice filled her ears, and Hermione could only groan.

"I assure you Weasel. 'Mine is here of her own violation. I'm not keeping her hostage or any other such nonsense," Draco's voice was a growl, obviously attempting to reign in his temper for her friend.

"Remus said she should be out of whatever heat she was in by now. Why hasn't she been home?" Ron shouted, not trying to control his anger at all. With a sigh, Hermione pushed the bedroom door open and entered the living room, uncaring of her state of undress.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. You will calm yourself right now or so help me Merlin and Morgana I will hex you into next week," Hermione's voice was a deadly calm, a tone both men recognized as to not cross.

Draco allowed a smirk to dance on his lips as he took in the appearance of his enticing mate, eager to be rid of Weasley so he could enjoy her thoroughly.

""Mione, what happened? Remus said you should have been back yesterday," Ron began, attempting to keep his eyes on her face. Draco noticed the other male's struggle, released a growl and sauntered to her side. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. Ron watched the display, oddly fascinated by how the usually cold Malfoy heir was treating one of his best friends. Draco nuzzled his face into the top of her head, inhaling her scent as he waited for her to convince her friend to leave them be.

"Heat is different for every female, Ronald. Mine just ended this morning. You can't expect me to just apparate after spending the week with this man, can you?" Hermione questioned, exasperation clear in her voice. Ron looked slightly sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, obviously expecting her to do just that.

Hermione shook her head at her friend, thinking over her words to explain her situation to him.

"I can't just leave him, Ron. The only way to ensure Greyback won't seek me out in the future was for Draco to mark me as his mate," she watched as his cerulean blue eyes widened fractionally at her words before narrowing at something he caught.

"Since when has he been Draco? He's always been Malfoy or Ferret. When did you become as cozy as to call him by his given name?" Hermione could see that Ron wouldn't listen to what she had to say when he could barely retain control of his temper.

"I've only ever called him Malfoy since he sought help from the Order Ron. And I became cozy with him the moment I appeared on his doorstep and asked him to shag me within an inch of my life," Hermione stated, obviously annoyed with just how childish her friend was acting. Ron huffed, glaring at the blonde male standing beside his best friend before turning on his heel and leaving the flat. Hermione's shoulders sagged as she watched her childhood friend leave, obviously angry by her choice, yet she wasn't going to leave the man who she was easily coming to care for.

Draco nuzzled his face against the top of her hair, trying to pull her attention back to him and to stop her thoughts from taking a depressing turn they were obviously heading towards.

"Hey, he'll get over himself 'Mine. Either Lupin, Black, or Potter will knock some sense into his exceedingly thick skull, or I'll have a chat with him. I won't have him occupying your thoughts while I am with you," he stated, pulling her to stand directly in front of him so he could catch her eyes. Hermione was watching him, amazed.

"How do you do it?" she questioned, not meaning for the words to pass her lips, however they did, causing the male in front of her to chuckle at her words.

"Do what 'Mine?" he asked, clearly confused by just what it was she was asking him.

"How can you be a dominant, possessive male one moment, than completely sweet and caring the next," she clarified, watching as that famous smirk appeared on his lips.

"Quite easily actually. I just want all of your attention on me. I'll ensure I have it one way or another," was his cocky answer, pleased by the soft chuckle that greeted his ears before dipping down and stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Now, I believe there is a better way to spend our time instead of idling in the living room, unless of course you'd rather I shag you on my couch," he teased, watching as her eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"It would save us a walk back to your bedroom," was her answer before slipping out of his arms and reaching for the knot that held her towel in place. Draco growled, quickly following after his teasing witch.

It was a few hours later when Hermione awoke to feel light touches feathering across her bare skin. Slowly she began to wake from the light sleep she had fallen into, feeling satiated, relaxed, and safe.

"You're finally awake," Draco's voice was a soft murmur, soft vibrations dancing under her ears as it rumbled in his chest. Hermione hummed in response, keeping her eyes closed as she relaxed completely against the body under hers.

"If you keep doing whatever it is you're doing, I may just fall asleep again," she murmured in answer after a moment.

"You need to eat. I just realized you haven't had anything in your stomach all day, and that isn't exactly good for you, or our pup," Draco commented, carefully watching her features, waiting for his words to register in her overly large brain.

"I'm actually starved. A rare steak sounds delicious," Hermione answered, replaying his words in her mind before she stumbled the last two words he uttered.

"Pardon, what did you just say?" Hermione questioned, pushing herself up until she was hovering over the werewolf.

"You're pregnant. You're with child. We are having a pup," he stated slowly, watching as her eyes widened.

"I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant?" she stumbled over the one word, forcing herself to say the word she knew would change everything.

"Yes, you are," he answered, waiting for the onslaught of questions he knew would come from the curious witch atop him.

"How do you know?" it was only one, witch surprised him, aware of how she must be over reacting in her mind.

"Your scent. It changed after that first night you came to me. Surely you're aware as to why female werewolves go into heat," he stated, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her back on top of him. He tucked her head under his chin, continuing his ministrations of drawing light designs on her spine.

"Yes, I'm aware as to why female wolves go into heat. I just didn't know it would happen so soon," she murmured, and Draco could practically smell the fear rolling off of his mate.

"It was bound to happen sometime this week 'Mine. I've been shagging you nonstop since you arrived on my doorstep. I'm happy we're having a pup, aren't you?" he finally asked the question he was dreading, knowing this would be important to both of them.

"Oh, of course I'm happy Draco. I'm excited to have a child. I'm just worried. I can't help but think of five hundred different scenarios that could happen to our child, and that worries me to no end, thinking something could happen to our baby," Hermione explained, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Relax 'Mine. If Greyback gets it in his head to challenge me for you, he won't just answer to me. You're safe. You're protected. He won't touch you," Draco murmured, laying a kiss atop her wild curls, and holding her possessively to his chest. Hermione breathed a sigh, knowing he was right before allowing her body to relax once more.

"I still want my extra rare steak," she murmured, her words slurring as sleep nearly claimed her. Her only answer was Draco's warm chuckle before she drifted off once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Mates

Fenrir Greyback was known for his force in a fight. He was known for his possessive nature. He wasn't a man who enjoyed losing, especially not to a wolf that thought his blessing was a curse. So when he heard just who his little bitch had sought to help her in her time of need, he was ready to taste blood, specifically, the blood of a certain Malfoy heir.

"I want that mutt found. And I want his bitch brought to me," his orders were growled as he paced the length of the sitting room, his muscles rolling under his skin as he fought to control the beast that lurked under the surface. He listened silently for the sounds of the house he domineered to quiet before he released a howl full of his anger and frustration.

Hermione was nervous. She didn't get nervous often, however she could feel the weight of just what was about to happen pressing down on her shoulders as she stood silently in the sitting room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She could hear the inhabitants throughout the house, knew everyone was here for her announcement. Inhaling a deep breath, Hermione attempted to settle her nerves, knowing most of them would understand.

"We don't have to do this 'Mine. If you rather wait, we can," Draco's voice was a low murmur against the shell of her ear, his strong arm wrapping possessively around her waist and pulling her back to press against his chest so he could nuzzle the side of her neck. She understood his need for physical touch, understood why he was so affectionate, but it still surprised her on occasion. Hermione could feel her body relaxing against him, felt her nerves wash away from his actions.

"Are you two just going to stand there all day, or are you actually going to announce your arrival?" the haughty drawl of Sirius Black brought a small smile to Hermione's lips. She glanced towards the entry way of the sitting room to see her best friend's god father standing in the door way with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. A blush spread across Hermione's cheeks as she glanced at the older man who possessed a knowing smirk on his lips as his grey eyes darted between the two young adults standing in the center of his sitting room.

"Would you mind calling everyone down here?" Hermione requested quietly, watching as Sirius offered a slight nod of his head before turning on his heel and leaving the two to gather their thoughts and prepare for whatever anyone might throw at them.

"Are you sure you want to do this 'Mine? It can wait. You don't have to tell them unless you absolutely want to. I don't mind keeping this between the two of us for now," Draco murmured quietly, his lips grazing the top of her head. Hermione allowed her eyes to flutter shut, a soft smile dancing on her lips at the care the Malfoy heir showed her.

"I'm sure I want to do this Mate," was her only answer before she moved from his arms and carefully picked her way to the love seat closest to her. Before she could sit, Draco fell into the worn cushions, a smirk dancing on his lips. Hermione frowned for a half a second before the look changed to one of surprise as Draco gripped her wrist and tugged her into his lap.

"I don't like not having you in my arms. I don't care if it makes Weasley and Potter uncomfortable. You are mine, and I want you close," he whispered, his arms wrapping protectively around her middle as he felt her relax into his hold. Hermione could only shake her head at his antics before turning her attention to the entryway once more, knowing it would only be a few minutes before the others arrived in the room.

"Quit pushing Sirius. Why are you in such a rush for all of us to be in the same room anyway?" Ron's voice was beginning to heat up as his temper began to rise. Hermione felt Draco tense under her, glancing over her shoulder she noticed his eyes were brighter, more alert than they had been before. Gently, Hermione trailed her fingers over the exposed skin of his arm that was wrapped around her waist. She had been pleased by the clothes he had chosen to wear, enticing her before they left. The white silk button down was relaxed, the first few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black leather pants hugged his legs, his hair was longer, shaggy looking and hanging in his eyes.

"Have I mentioned just how sexy you look right now?" She questioned, turning her head to brush her lips against his. He growled in response, pulling her more firmly against his chest.

"Careful 'Mine. Don't start something you won't be able to finish," he whispered, nipping her lobe before turning his own eyes to the entry way where Harry was standing, watching them with guarded emerald eyes.

"How are you feeling 'Mione?" Harry questioned carefully, entering the room in calculated steps. He knew how to act around a werewolf, and at that moment Hermione was particularly thankful he knew how to act around a mated werewolf.

"I'm feeling much better, Harry," she answered, her voice low as she watched him take a seat on the old couch. He nodded, watching the usually cold Malfoy heir act so differently around his best friend. He was being possessive, affectionate, something that was strange for the young man to see.

"How have you been Malfoy?" Harry turned his eyes from his best friend to his former enemy, watching as the werewolf removed one arm from around his best friend's waist to run his fingers through her wild mass of untamed curls. Harry noticed how natural the two acted together, how they complimented each other.

"I've been well Potter," Malfoy answered, his mercurial silver eyes focused intently on the witch sitting in his lap.

"I see the Ferret brought you back finally," Ron's voice reminded Harry of a sulking child, how Dudley sounded when he was denied something, it didn't occur often, but he recognized the tone.

"Don't call him that Ron," Hermione's usually whiskey colored eyes flashed amber with her temper, narrowing her gaze a fraction. Ron's cerulean blue eyes widened slightly at the look before he took a seat beside Harry, worried about upsetting the witch even more.

"'Mione, you're back!" Hermione glanced towards the entryway to see Tonks entering, Remus following his mate closely as they took a seat on the other arm chair, leaving the love seat open for Sirius.

"We…" Hermione paused, glancing at Draco for a moment before gathering her nerves to continue.

"We have something we would like to share with you. I want all of you to remain calm, no wild outbursts," her gaze was on Ron as she said the last three words. He only frowned, looking away from the couple. Hermione glanced at everyone in the room, her own whiskey colored eyes meeting Remus's knowing pale blue orbs.

"Well, out with it witch," Sirius teased, his own knowing grey eyes on her as well. Inhaling a deep breath, Hermione felt Draco's one arm tighten around her waist slightly.

"I'm going to have a baby," she watched as Tonks's face lit in a wide grin, launching herself from Remus's lap to engulf Hermione in a tight hug, her bubble gum pink hair changing to an electric blue color. Harry looked thoughtful, murmuring his own congratulations, Ron looked ready to explode, and Remus and Sirius both looked happy for the young witch.

"That's excellent news 'Mione. That means you and Malfoy are mated?" Remus questioned, watching her nod.

"Good, good," Remus murmured, glancing at the boys. He couldn't find it in himself to ruin the new couple's good mood, knowing that Draco wouldn't be pleased if he were to upset the young witch. He would just wait until Draco was alone, address all the boys as to not worry the women. He just hoped they would be able to come up with a plan to keep Hermione and her pup safe.

A/N: Chapter Three Folks. The next chapter might be the last, I'm not entirely sure yet. I'm glad so many like the idea of Draco as a werewolf. I'm surprised others never thought to do it before. Hopefully this is good for others to want to try their own hand. My next fic, might be a take on Draco as a veela, not really sure yet.


End file.
